paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin
Benjamin belongs to Lunar Lex. He is an unoffical member, being a magician pup, Millie's older brother, and one of Skye's cousins. Personality Benjamin is 100% prima donna. He's very full of himself and brags very often about his handsomeness. He also whines a lot and can't STAND getting dirty. So, he's on the feminine side. He loves to flirt with any pup, regardless of their gender. Even though he acts like he's better than everyone, deep down he's a scaredy-pup who has many fears. He's also Skye's first cousin. They don't find out about this until later, however. He's mistaken for a female a lot because of the way he acts, his appearance, and his hat (which has a bow). But, he's 100% male. (Even the Paw Patrol thought he was female when he first saw them.) Bio Benjamin was the first born between two poodles named Hugo and Camille. He always saw other pups with siblings, and asked his parents to have another child. They talked it through, and soon had Millie. Benjamin has always tried to spoil and baby his sister, and be the best big brother he could, often going too far, like when he tried to give her a bath in the stream. However, his father saved her from the rough waters and scolded him. He was rather boyish as a pup, and didn't become feminine and gentlemanly until he was a teen. When he was about the same age as Millie is now, Benjamin took an interest in magic. He tried his best to learn all of the magic tricks he could. So, when he met that Paw Patrol, he showed off and they were amazed, and just had to let him join. Ltaer, his sister Millie joined as an unoffical member, and he was super proud. Appearance Benjamin is a very tall teenage Standard Poodle. His fur is white, with silver tufts of curly fur on his head, chest, tail, and back feet. His left eye is chocolate brown and his white eye is pink. His whiskers are generally quite thick, which he gets from his father. Uniform Benjamin has a huge magician's hat with a large red bow on the left side of it. His collar is a red bowtie, and the badge dangling from it has a picture of a magic wand on it. He wears a grey vest with silver stripes, and black fingerless gloves. Trivia Tools *Magic wand *Card holder *Cards *Claw (similar to Rocky's.) Vehicle He doesn't have one. He just rides with another pup. Fears *Thunder *Bees Catchphrases *TBA Crush When he first saw Venus, he got an instant crush. So, he keeps trying to impress her and flirt with her, but to no avail. When he grows up and sees Venus with another pup, he's heartbroken. However, little does he know Carly secretly had a crush on him, and the two happily start dating later on. Random *He has a pet rabbit named Ava that's white with brown spots. She's generally his sidekick and he uses her for a lot of magic tricks. *His pet rabbit is named after my dog Ava. *He is about "15" years old. *He is friends with Mastro and the two like doing magic tricks together. He's also good friends with Pixie because of their similar personalities. *He mentors Cricket in the future. *He's often called Ben for short. Carly often calls him Benny. Gallery Benjamin SAT.jpeg|Benjamin, drawn by Fuzzy as part of an art trade~ He looks amazing! Category:Males Category:Poodles Category:Teenagers Category:Unofficial member Category:Pups related to Skye